Combined light, immunofluorescent and ultrastructural glomerular lesions demonstrated in serial renal biopsies throughout the natural history of various clinical disorders with renal lesions will be studied and more reliable pathognomonic features will be characterized. Three regional studies are added to the work in progress. New animal experimental models will be studied to work out the pathogenic mechanisms of the characteristic lesions.